


BioTron

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Joker - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Angst, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker/daugther - Freeform, The Joker/family, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: When the outbreak hit Gotham too, things went to hell really fast: the pathogen was airborne and not very many were immune to it. The King of Gotham was among the first to get infected; Y/N though was one of the few lucky humans to avoid the irreversible mutation. That’s why The Joker decided to use all his resources in order to save the only person that meant something to him: his daughter.





	BioTron

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“Upload main directive: protect Y/N,” The Joker presses the screen on the android’s chest, typing in a frenzy as many configurations as possible.

“Daddy, they’re coming!” you gulp, terrified at the horrible screams getting closer and closer to the lab.

“Directive uploaded,” the mechanical voice announces.

“Upload self-destruction feature, inactivate for now,” your father tries to concentrate on the task that seems harder since the virus is taking over his body which each passing second.

“Feature uploaded,” the computer’s robotic statement prompts a series of empty spaces on the monitor.

“Dad… dad,” you attempt to reason with him and he’s not even paying attention. “We have to go. It’s OK, we don’t need this thing. Please, we need to get out of here!”

“Shut up, Y/N!” he snarls, wiping his bloody nose while enabling the manual override and enters the password for it.

The loud banging at the sealed doors makes you jump, those uncanny screeching noises triggering the 18 years old to instinctively cling to her parent.

The Joker starts coughing, trying to hold it together because you don’t even seem to care of the danger you’re in just by having him so close to you.

The King of Gotham is running out of time. 

“Up…upload vocabulary,” he takes a deep breath and exhales through his clenched silver teeth, his mind going blank for a few moments. All the lights unexpectedly go out and after a few seconds of darkness the emergency lamps flicker in the darkness.

“Power surge error. Vocabulary upload: 39 percent. Retry?” the flat tone inquires.

“No, that will have to do,” J mumbles, his shaky hands struggling on the virtual keyboard.“Activate BioTron.”

The sentinel’s blue orbs light up, the 12 feet mass of shiny chrome standing tall among scrapes of hardware scattered on the floor.

“T-transfer voice command to…,” The Joker signals you to talk.

“Y/N,” you enunciate and the report follows:

“Voice command successfully transferred.”

“I uploaded as much as I could in such a short n-notice,” J finally addresses his scared daughter.” If you’re in grave danger, it will automatically self-destroy to save you. R-run as fast as you can from the blast, you’ll have 5 minutes. You can m-manually override the feature if you don’t need it,” he bends over as the sharp pain takes over. “The pas… password is…”

You interrupt because you don’t like the words:

“Why are you telling me this?!… Let’s hurry up, they’ll break in soon!!” you take his hand and he violently pushes you away.

“Get lost you… you stupid girl!” The Joker fights with the animalistic urge to kill building up inside his brain. “Go to the bunker, it’s s-safe and you h-have supplies. Activate m…main directive: pro…protect Y/N,” he manages to utter.

“Directive activated,” BioTron notifies.

You approach again and he lifts his hands up as a last warning.

“S-stay away!” he stutters, barely maintaining his equilibrium. “The pass…the pass…word… is…is… passw…” he growls, his thoughts already scrambled, memories and feelings melting until there’s nothing left.

“Daddy?…” you whisper, watching the man in front of you blankly glaring in the distance, his body convulsing under the only impulse it cares about now: kill everything. “Daddy?” you repeat even if you’re aware he can’t hear you anymore.

A low sneer, followed by intense panting and The Joker charges at the young woman in front of him, wanting nothing more besides shredding her to pieces. You let out a panicked scream and back out, searching for something to defend yourself with. Before you can react in any other way, the android’s arm suddenly whooshes by your ear and smashes your father against the concrete wall.

The sound of broken bones almost makes you lose consciousness.

“Main directive: protect Y/N. Threat annihilated,” BioTron’s arm releases the corpse and the limp body crushes to the ground while the banging at the lab’s doors amplifies: the creatures outside are startled by the commotion.

“…Daddy…” you collapse on your knees in shock. “…Oh my God…” you crawl towards him as the doors give out, a horde of infected pouring inside the testing room.

The droid powers up to maximum, snatching a petrified Y/N from the bloody floor and places her on his left shoulder, obeying the first order transferred in its circuits: shield the human from harm.

A few crazed beasts attempt to reach you, the droid crushing them while others attack from all sides; the howling and squealing transforms into a deafening echo that makes Y/N scream in fear.

*****

“Wake up,” BioTron softly pokes your tummy. “Bad dream?” the cold fingers wipe your tears and you gasp for air, reality settling in.

You don’t reply and curl up under the covers since the memories of what happened half a year ago mercilessly hunt your restless nights.

“Huuuunnngry?” the machine hums, pulling the blanket off your head.

“Leave me alone you dumb thing!” you snap and hide again. “I’m not hungry!”

“Mmmmm,” the metallic buzzing ends Y/N’s complaint.

You sniffle and emerge from the hideout, frowning at the sight of the sentinel positioned in the same spot it was last evening: by your sleeping bag in the bunker, offering company you don’t really wish for.

“Today’s my birthday…” you inform the unwanted escort. “Not that you have any idea what that means,” the crabbiness in your voice would probably trigger your father’s laughter if he was still alive. “Display Joker program,” you request and a life size hologram of your parent is projected by a compliant BioTron. “… Aren’t you going to say happy birthday to me?” you bite on your lower lip to hold in the crying. “I’m alone on my birthday, you know I hate that… … You left me all alone…” you start sobbing and the chrome giant assures Y/N of the opposite.

“Not alone.”

“What, you think you count?! You’re just a pile of useless garbage that murdered my father!!” the accusation is quick to follow.

“Protected Y/N,” the android simply replies: BioTron’s vocabulary is limited since only 39 percent of the English language uploaded in its system.

“U-hum, you did such a great job,” you mutter and blow your nose in a tissue. “What time is it?”

“6:26AM.”

“It’s still dark out there; we’ll have to wait before we go. Those creature don’t seem to like daylight too much,” you grouchily mumble and force your mind to think about a cherished memory for once.

*****

The gun’s safety clicked by Michael’s temple, his hand still holding on to your waist after sneaking into your bedroom the previsions night.

“What are you doing in my daughter’s bed?” The Joker’s question resonated in the quietness and your boyfriend got on his elbow, startled after being completely busted. “I allowed you to stay at the Penthouse because Y/N insisted it’s not safe on the streets after sunset. I didn’t know delivering your dad’s merchandise came with a bonus!” J sucked on his silver teeth, watching you rub your eyes.

“Oh!” you abruptly became aware of his presence and slid up on the pillows, nervously blinking at the sight of your parent standing there with a very displeased grimace on his face. “He just slept here daddy, nothing happened,” you tried to save whatever you could, relieved when the gun was slowly lowered.

“Listen here, Casanova. First of all, I wanna see some distance between you and my daughter!” J suggested and the 19 year old instantaneously agreed:

“Yes, sir!” Michael moved at the side of the bed, careful not to stir the waters even more.

“Your father’s money is in a suitcase by the elevator; tell Doctor Crane I need more serum, OK?”

“Of course, sir! I’ll tell him,” Scarecrow’s son promised and The Clown Prince of Crime gave him a mean stare.

“Y/N,” his attention switched, “the shipment arrived at the lab: BioTron is here. I’m going to go and supervise; I’ll be back before nightfall.”

“Alright daddy. Do you want me to come?” J’s daughter responded and he nodded a no.

“Stay here, it’s safer for now. You!” his index finger went into Michael’s face. “You’ll be out of here in under 10 minutes, do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes Mister Joker! Under 10 minutes!”

The Joker huffed and walked out of your bedroom, both teenagers snickering after dodging the bullet.

“You said you’ll go back to your room in the morning,” you kicked him and he pulled you in his lap.

“I fell asleep,” Michael blurred out the reason, wanting to kiss his girlfriend a million times before leaving.

“Y/N!” your father shouted, “do you have the keys to the blue SUV?”

“Yes, dad!” you yelled and jumped off Michael’s knees, sprinting towards the window; the young man rushed to sit down at the glass desk and for the lack of a better strategy he opened your laptop, starting to randomly type words.

J reentered your quarters and you handed him the requested item; he passed by Michael and took a glance at the black screen, leaning over to scoff in your boyfriend’s ear:

“The laptop is not on, genius!”

Jonathan Crane’s offspring froze, not knowing what to say.

“UNDER! 10 ! MINUTES!” The Joker specified again and Michael’s body stiffened.

“Yes, sir!”

Your father left and you giggled, waiting to hear the elevator before going back in your boyfriend’s lap.

“That was close,” he pecked your neck and you squeezed him closer. “I should probably go, I don’t want to test his patience,” but his hands did the opposite.

“What if I ask you to stay?” you took off your tank top and his eyes got big.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” the answer made his heart beat faster.

“Umm… Then I…I must remind you I’ve never… you know…” he stuttered, a bit embarrassed.

“Me neither, but I think we’ll manage,” you winked and that sweet smile of yours made him whisper:

“You’re so beautiful…”

Y/N helped him undress and you could tell he was completely smitten with the girl he’s been in love with for almost a year.

The young couple was trapped in their own little world and had no idea that The Joker coughed up blood all the way down to the underground garage; he was already infected and Scarecrow’s serum only slowed down the effects of the virus.

His daughter didn’t know yet and he planned to tell her towards the end, not knowing the time would come sooner than expected.

*****

“Take a left,” you direct the android on Hershey Street, the fresh layer of white snow squeaking under its heavy steps. It’s sunny and quite warm for a winter day in the deserted Gotham. Cars and ambulances are abandoned all over the place; BioTron avoids the obstacles on the way to the Central Supermarket where you usually scavenge for food and supplies. The bunker is fully equipped, yet you believe that it won’t last forever and it’s better to gather as much as you can.

You can see quite far since you travel on the android’s shoulder: just in case of an unexpected attack.

“There’s movement ahead. Stop!” you tap on the shiny chrome and BioTron halts. “I think it’s a pack of wolves,” you sulk since wild animals often raid the city in search for easy prey.

“Cold?” the robot pets your legs and you push the metal fingers away. 

“I’m bundled up,” Y/N gets annoyed with the machine’s persistence of pretending it cares. “Walk!” the instruction is barked and you continue. ”How come we never see other people?… Do you think everyone’s dead or turned?”

“Mmmmm,” the raspy humming follows.

“Dumb thing,” you sigh as the chilly wind brushing your red cheeks. “What was that?” you glare around, anxious at the unnerving screech that suddenly fills the air. You gasp when you notice a large group of infected running your way; they’re still far but definitely smelled the human.

“Why are they out in the daylight?!” you shrivel up and dig your nails in BioTron’s helmet. “Turn around! Turn around! Take me back to the bunker!” you yell and the droid swiftly glides backwards, its lithium core powering up the electronic synapses in order to make the 12 feet colossus faster.

“Hurry or they’ll catch up!!” you hasten the sentinel when a second legion of creatures cuts of your trajectory towards the bunker: you can see them gushing out of the mall, certainly attracted by the screams coming from the group chasing Y/N.

“Right!!! Go right!!!” you command and thumping grows louder as BioTron takes a sharp on Madison Avenue and stops.

“What are you doing?! Move!!!” you kick it with your heels and the android grabs you against your will and places you on the alley, pointed at the red letters painted above one the emergency hideouts built all over town before the outbreak: Basement refuge –Central Market.

You get pushed inside and BioTron accompanies the petrified Y/N, closing the door behind.

“Why are we here?” you clutch to its leg, shaking life a leaf.

“Too many, too fast,” the machinery confirms the reason you suspected.

“They…they only come out at night,” you gulp as the first monsters reach the outpost, beginning to scratch and bang at the door.

“Evoluuuution,” BioTron drags the word while turmoil and screams intensify outside.

“Are they going to break in? Should we…” and your sentence gets interrupted by the strong thud that makes the wood door crack a little bit.

“Main directive: protect Y/N,” the computer chip inside the droid’s head reinforces what The Joker programmed BioTron to do in case of grave danger. “Self- destruction sequence initiated: 5 minutes until blast. Please clear the area.”

“Wh-what are you doing?” you panic even more at the announcement. “What do you mean self-destruction?! Abort!!!! Abort!!!!” you raise your voice, flaring your arms around.

“Request denied. Password needed for manual override,” the sentinel kneels in front of the stunned Y/N, this way she can see the screen on its chest. The countdown keeps on getting lower with each passing second, the empty spaces on the screen making you burst into tears.

“You dumb thing! What password? I don’t know any password!!! Abort countdown, do you hear me?!”

“Request denied. Password needed for manual override.”

You touch the screen where is says “Password hint” and the pop up that doesn’t help any either: “Something I only told you.”

“What does this mean?! Something he only told me? Like what? A secret?” you cry harder, the chronometer closer to 4 minutes now. “Abort countdown you stupid thing!! That’s an order!!”

“Request denied. Password needed for manual override.”

“Please stop,” you rest your forehead on the cold metal. “Please stop, you’re the only thing I have left from my father,” you admit to the truth because you know The Joker wasn’t himself when he attacked you and that’s why BioTron took action.

But it was easier to be angry and have a reason to hate.

“I’m sorry for what I said before, please stop! You have my dad in there… I need to see his picture every night. Please stop!”

“4 minutes until blast. Please clear the area,” the stern voice reports and the android gives you a nudge towards the stairs going underground.

You take another look at the password hint, not having a clue about the correct answer because J never got the chance to share what he chose.

“Display Joker program,” you give up and get ready to flee, wanting to see The King of Gotham one last time.

BioTron projects the hologram for a heartbroken Y/N that can’t stop bawling as she says goodbye:

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to stop it…” you wipe your eyes with the sleeves of your jacket. “I love you daddy.”

The countdown immediately stops, the words “I love you” filling up the empty spaces on the monitor.

“Password accepted. Self-destruction sequence cancelled.”

You stare at the android in disbelief with your mouth opened, deaf to the mayhem that threatens to break the doors.

A new message shows up on the screen:

PERSONALIZED FEATURE UNLOCKED. 

USE?

YES/NO

“What is this?” you press the “YES” choice and nothing happens. “Dumb thing,” you chuckle through tears, trying to pull yourself together after the scare. “You almost left me all alone,” you sniffle and lift the collar of your coat. “I hate being alone.”

“Not alone,” BioTron speaks in The Joker’s voice.

“… … Dad?…” the young woman finally smiles for the first time in months.

“Not alone,” the android repeats and gets up, not placing Y/N on his shoulder but holding her so she can continue to hug him as he descends the stairs towards the basement.

“Dumb thing…” you pout and caress the metal face. “You don’t need to blow yourself up in order to save me. If you speed up we can actually make it out of here.”

The pounding and snarling get louder; who knows how long the doors will hold?

“Hurry up, would you?!” the order gives BioTron a new purpose, not that it ceased having one.

After all, the man that built it made sure to upload a personalized feature that knew will offer some comfort to his daughter after he was gone.

The Joker also made sure that the password stopping the self-destruction sequence will let Y/N that he never said “I love you” to anyone else besides her.

Now she knows.

And that’s enough.


End file.
